And they said, It was for the girl
by RunOnWind
Summary: A group of evildoers band together and annhilate Victoria Island, Meanwhile, a group of heroes forms to undo the destruction.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own (or own at P) Maple Story in any way, shape, or form.

**And they said, "It was for the girl."**

A Maple Story Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Ludibrium, Ossyria

Tullas was bleeding, breathing heavily, and was sweating like there was no tomorrow. But now he was done with his day of training, and his goal had been met – Phase 40. Equipment made for different Phases – usually every five Phases – could only be picked up by someone of that Phase or higher. Phases were common for Tullas's race, known as Maplers. They lived in their own world, Consisting of Maple Island, Victoria Island, and Ossyria. At Maple Island, they started off their adventure at the age of 15. That's when a black "1" appeared on their chests. As they trained, the numbers increased, starting very fast-paced to becoming very slow. At Phase 10 they chose a job – Warrior, Bowman, Thief, or Magician. At Phase 30 they further defined their career. For Warriors there was Page, Fighter, and Spearman; For Bowman there was Hunter and Crossbowman; for Thief there was Bandit and Assassin; and for Magician there was Fire/Poison Wizard, Ice/Lightning Wizard, and Cleric. At Phase 70 they went further along their defined path. Pages became White Knights, Fighters to Crusaders, Spearmen to Dragon Knights, Hunters to Rangers, Crossbowmen to Snipers, Bandits to Chief Bandits, Assassins to Hermits, Fire/Poison Wizards to Fire Mages, Ice/Lightning Wizards to Ice Mages, and Clerics to Priests. That went even further into the Fourth and final advancement, making all extremely Powerful.

Tullas headed back up towards Ludibrium, where his new equipment was waiting for him. He grabbed his Mesos, and then headed inside. He bought the Phase 40 Page equipment and immediately put it on and taking off his sweaty Phase 35 armor, possibly to give it away to a Mapler in need of the equipment. Then he lugged up the Zard, a powerful two-handed sword.

The rings in the holes of the Zard clinked as Tullas walked and his acquaintances in Ludibrium congratulated him. Eighteen miles away stood Victoria Island, looming over the Horizon and surrounded by water. Ludibrium was suspended high above Ossyria mainland held in place by two enormous towers, and it looked like a child's fantasy world – toy themed, and covered in toys all around.

Tullas heard the ground rumbling, and a huge Tsunami was forming because of a shockwave. In a flash, Victoria Island was vaporized. Tullas's knees hit the ground. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" He screamed. People were left behind there, including his best friend Sara. Now they were all dead, killed faster than he could imagine.

Two Weeks Ago

Kerning City, Victoria Island

23:55, Day 1

Dredno, Duzzo, Canto, and Dars sat in the dark and dim-lit bar in downtown Kerning City. Dredno was a fierce and antagonistic Dragon Knight, and he had just moved up from Spearman. Duzzo was a smart Fire/Poison Wizard, and his brother, Canto, was an intelligent Ice/Lightning Wizard. Dars was a dark and mysterious Crossbowman. They were all the members in a small guild that usually met in that same bar. They never drank, for it clouded their minds all too much. They had a lot of things to think over.

"So," Dredno said, in his deep voice, "What will we do now? How do we find this Spirit of Shadows?"

"I do not know, my lord. All we have heard of this entity is that it is capable of mass destruction." Duzzo replied.

"Yes, we could not find any other information regarding it." Canto said also, "The old ones who know so little about it could supply with very little information." Canto and Duzzo always stood up for each other, being twin brothers of opposite powers.

"Maybe they know more," Dars stated, from the corner. "And I'm thinking we need more allies. It may be rather difficult to find people who want to serve for the destruction of this island, but we should try."

"Hmm. Indeed. We shall begin to recruit before we start our crusade." Dredno said.

"And who's going to stop us?" Dars said, and laughed a little at the easiness of this mission.

Henesys, Victoria Island

11:00, Day 2

Kalena and Sara laughed. Tullas, however sighed, as this was not his favorite day. Today was a day off, and to celebrate the trio's 2nd Job advancement, they were shopping for unnecessary clothes. All day.

"Are we done yet?" Tullas whined, he didn't want to spend one of his few days off shopping. "We've been out here forever. Can't we go train?"

Tullas had just made the advancement to Page, and he wanted to just get back out and train. Kalena, however, had just gotten a manicure from all the bow shooting she's been doing, and she had just made her advancement to Hunter. Sara had the same, but she made her advancement to Fighter. Tullas and Kalena grew up together, and were friends for quite some time, and they know each other's weaknesses pretty well. Kalena couldn't train for too long at a time, and Tullas absolutely hated shopping, unless he was getting new armor out of it, which he already had.

"Hey, we trained for four hours straight! It's your turn to suffer!" Kalena said, so proud of her argument.

"It wasn't that long. You're just exaggerating. Every minute of shopping for me feels like an eternity. Can't you be more thrifty with your Mesos?"

"Actually Tull, we trained for _five _hours. I've been watching the sun." Sara butted in. "You woke us up at six in the morning so we could advance our Phases."

"Whatever you say…" Tullas sighed. "Glad to be Page, at least."

Yay! End of short Chapter 1! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


End file.
